Dirty Secrets
by jeromevaleska
Summary: While you're waiting for Jerome in his trailer, you stumble upon his journal, and you're surprised by what you find in it.
You were getting bored waiting, about half an hour already passed when his mother called for him outside the trailer, demanding his presence for God knows what. He told you to wait for him to come back because he wouldn't be gone long, so that's what you did.

"Maybe I'll come back later," you mumbled before slipping off the sofa in his trailer. But then something caught your eye when you felt it against your shoe. You knelt down on the ground to see what it was, only to find a small journal underneath the sofa. Quickly, you grabbed it, your curiosity getting the best of you.

"Who's this? Jerome's?" you whispered to yourself as you flipped it open. You skimmed through some of the pages until you saw anything remotely interesting. It didn't take you long to figure out it was the ginger's when he was mentioning his duties at the circus, and you decided not to waste your time reading those entries because someone could come bursting through that door at any given moment.

Your eyes widened in interest when you discovered your name on one of the pages. You sat back on the sofa and found yourself starting from the very beginning of the entry.

 _The things I want to do to that girl. Fuck. It's like every second of every day that she's around me, I need her. I need to fuck her. The thought of her alone is enough to make me hard nowadays. When I'm sitting next to her, I constantly wonder if she can see the bulge that's in my pants, and she's usually rambling about some shit that I can't really pay attention to because I'm imagining my dick in her mouth and fucking her with it. I want her to gag, choke on it, and make her swallow every last drop of my cum. I want her on her knees, soaking wet for me, and moaning around it, begging for more. I want to deep throat that pretty mouth until she can't take it anymore. I bet she looks even more perfect with her mouth full. I just want her at my mercy, doing whatever I tell her to do, no questions asked._

You swallowed a thick gulp and you could already feel heat pooling exceptionally fast in between your legs, tightening up as you read every word. You were startled to say the least, you had no idea that he felt this way. Sure, he would flirt with you and tease you all the time, but you thought that was just part of his personality. He was generally a gentleman, or at least you thought so anyway, like he would hold the door open for you or let you take the first piece of cotton candy when he bought one for you. It was so strange, yet so arousing to read all this pent-up frustration, and it made every sentence enticing as you continued on.

You cursed yourself for not finding this journal earlier, because now you assumed that you wouldn't have enough time to read it all.

 _Every time I get off, I'm thinking about her. Thinking about how I need to fuck her. I want her completely naked before me, begging me to fuck her wet pussy. She looks like a beggar, like you could make her do anything you wanted to just as long as you touch her the way she needs to be touched. I would fuck her so hard that she wouldn't be able to walk the next day. I need to mark her skin, her neck, her everywhere so that when she looks in the mirror she knows who she belongs to. I want everyone to know that she's mine. I want to pull her hair back while I fuck her, make her cry my name out as I pound her harder each time so she never forgets that I own that perfect body. I would give anything to fuck her, just once, at least. Though, I don't think once would ever be enough. No, once I get her I'm going to make sure that she doesn't want anyone else, but me._

Your cheeks flushed as you read on, squeezing your thighs together as you lowered your hand down under your skirt to brush your fingers against your concealed throbbing sex. You turned the pages with your other hand until you found another entry about you.

 _She's always taunting me with those short dresses and skirts, she knows she looks good in them and it's infuriating. I want to fuck her with my fingers over and over again until I plunge my dick inside her, show her who's boss, and call my name until she lost her words. I want that body squirming for me, squeezing me until I burst inside of her. Fuck, she looked so perfect today. It was like she was begging me to fuck her right then and there. I need to make her mine. I need to ravage every inch of her body. It's going to drive me insane if I don't fuck her senseless. I just have to have her. She'd be such a good girl for me, I know it. I can see it in her face when she smiles at me. I can't wait to order her around, have her tell me that she's mine over and over again. I'm going to make her my personal little cockslut._

You felt your breath hitch and you slipped your hand under your panties, pressing your fingers against your clit and rubbing at it promptly, desperately seeking friction. You turned to the next page, forgetting where you were and getting lost in the vivid picture of him acting out all of these fantasies on your willing body.

 _I want that pretty cunt on my face, quivering as I slip my tongue inside, taking in her delicious scent and feeling every inch of her-_

You heard a voice outside of the trailer and your heart nearly stopped. You jolted up and kicked the journal back underneath the sofa, slipping your hand away from your panties so fast that you nearly hit it against the wall when you tried to ease yourself into a comfortable position on the cushioned seats.

The door to the trailer opened and in came the ginger whose dirtiest thoughts you just read all about seconds ago. You smiled and waved at him with your hand, your dry one.

"I didn't keep you waiting long now, did I, gorgeous?" he asked, taking a seat next to you, and his knees brushed up against yours, sending a shiver down your spine even upon such simple contact.

"No, not at all," you replied with a wide smile, hoping it masked the guilt you were keeping from him. You found your eyes wandering down to his pants, though you didn't see a bulge there, so you quickly moved them back up to his face. He definitely noticed, and you nearly cursed under your breath upon getting caught.

"What are you looking at doll? You're up to no good, aren't you?" he said with a loud laugh. You started coiling your hair around your fingers nervously, turning away and then glancing at him again.

"Okay, I have to ask," you stopped mid-way before you gathered the courage to continue, "we haven't done anything like that, yet," you paused again, your cheeks reddening and his eyes narrowed as he listened, you were certainly catching his interest, "but I really want to."

"You're gonna have to be more specific," he laughed mockingly, "what do you mean when you say _that_?"

He was going to make you say it, that damn prick. But you made it this far so you figured you might as well finish, "I'm saying that we should definitely do it," you suggested but he still acted like he didn't understand, even though you knew that was what he's been wanting to hear for a long time now.

"Do what, exactly? You're losing me here, doll," he cracked up, and then when you looked back down at his pants, seeing a visible bulge there, that's when you got the courage to finally say it.

"I'm saying we should fuck, don't be playing dumb when you're hard for me already," you sassed, much to his amusement.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow, taking a liking to that idea, "Yeah, that's not a bad idea," he smirked widely as he rubbed his chin in thought, acting like it was something he had to think about first or like the idea hadn't popped into his head until now. "Very direct, I like it."

"I want to make you feel good, Jerome," you whispered with a pleading expression on your face and his eyes became filled with a sudden lust. You eagerly sat on top of his lap suddenly, much to his delight, gasping quietly when you felt his bulge press up against you.

You leaned in and pressed your lips against his neck, just resting them there for a moment. You started kissing towards his jaw and he couldn't help but lean his head back to give you better access. His blown pupils urged you on so you brought one of your hands to cup his cheek, kissing him then, putting as much heat as you could muster behind it.

His tongue tangled with yours, both of you moaning in the kiss. His hands settled on your hips and held you close to him, his breath coming in short pants from the intensity of the kiss. You pleaded to him with your wide eyes and wanting smile, leaning forward and tempting him with pecks along his jawline. His hands tightened a little at your waist as you cooed and purred, pressing your mouth against him in ways that sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck, I need you, doll," he whispered hoarsely when you nuzzled into his neck and pressed down a little, strategically placing your weight so that your panty-clad mound was pressing down against his groin, a little back and forth motion.

"Come on," you continued, hands pulling toward his head and stroking his soft auburn hair as you planted more kisses to his lips. "order me around," you implored.

His smile lit up brilliantly when you said that, it was all he needed to hear. He removed you from his lap so he could rid of his pants along with his underwear in one swift motion. You stared at his erection, your eyes never leaving it, mouth nearly watering upon the sight.

"Get on your knees, now," he ordered and you wasted no time obliging him. He guided you with his hand, grabbing onto your head and pulling you down. His legs parted as he brought your head down between them, your mouth opening wide in excitement and anticipation as he eased you lower onto his member, the warm flesh aching as it passed your lips.

He groaned almost immediately. You closed your smile around it and moaned, pressing your tongue flesh against his length and letting the vibrations rock through him, drawing a shudder from him as he pushed you down a little further.

"Yes doll, just like that," he grunted, "fuck, I could watch you all day," he added, "do you know how fucking gorgeous you look with my cock between your lips?"

You bobbed your head up and down in response. As he sank further into your mouth, you knew it was coming, but a little tingle of simultaneous eagerness and panic surged in the back of your mind as his head began to peek toward your throat.

He moved your head back and forth to guide your mouth a little more quickly and vigorously than your patient and tender approach ever was, and each time you came back down he pushed a little further.

You tried to ready yourself, but you honestly had no idea how to even prepare to deepthroat him. And while it did make you a little nervous, feeling his tip press past your tonsils for a brief half-second, you couldn't have been happier to finally draw out this side of him, to reach this step with him.

When he got that very first peek of your throat around the very end of his member, he lost it, hips throttling upward on pure reflex and embedding the rest of his length into you, making you gag and your eyes go wide in shock.

"That's my girl, gag on my cock," he rasped.

You squirmed a little, your hands grabbing his thighs and trying to brace yourself as he pulled back a little, then right back down. He shuddered at the intense sensation, the dual feelings of your hot, wet mouth with the tongue slithering along his underside, and the sudden tightness of your warm throat around his head.

But most rewarding of all was the way you moaned and how you never pulled away. There was no struggle, just the sound of arousal and budding need, that drove him to go at it even harder, and relishing in the fact that you were still along for the ride with him.

"Oh don't stop, doll, keep going," he whispered hoarsely.

Releasing your head, he grabbed you by your hair, deciding to push things a little further, using it as leverage as he really started to go at you. A quick, steady rhythm guided by tugs on your hair kept you moving as he fucked your face. You looked at him with bright eyes, beaming happily to assure him that it was in all ways incredible.

You slurped and moaned, your sucking becoming messy and unprincipled as you deepthroated him, each forward pull drawing a sloppy sound from your throat that excited him more than he could believe.

"Fuck, you feel so good around my cock," he groaned out. "You're such a pretty cockslut," he purred.

You loved it, every second of it, and you felt yourself tightening upon hearing him say these words out loud that you read in his journal. The deep penetration, the rough pulling on your hair, the frantic pace with which your head moved, all served to rile you up and excite you.

"That's it, swallow my cock," he breathed, "I can't fucking wait to fuck that pretty little cunt after this," he whispered.

It really did feel amazing, deepening your arousal as you thought with anticipation about how he was going to fuck you given the way he was claiming your mouth.

"Such a slut," he murmured fondly. Before your very eyes, he was coming out of his shell, opening up on a level you'd never witnessed before, and all the moans and gagging noises seemed to arouse him further down into his lusty descent.

Saliva drooled past your lips as they smacked and kiss at the base of his member. You couldn't well swallow with him embedded at your throat, leaving all the saliva to pool and linger before finally being shoved out by a particularly hard thrust, making it leak out and dribble down your chin and onto the floor. It left his member incredibly slick as well as it slid effortlessly past your lips and into your throat, ravaging you as his thrusts licked up the pace, his hips joining the hard pulling of your hair to face-fuck you relentlessly.

"Shit," he hissed, "you have no fucking idea how long I've wanted to fuck and claim your mouth like this."

You hadn't expected it to go this rough, to have your hair pulled so hard or to have your mouth so thoroughly violated, gagging sloppily on his member as he showed you such aggressive treatment, but you also hasn't expected to love it as much as you did. Not only did you endure the roughness of it, you lavished in it, something in the back of your mind tickled and lit up by this exciting new kind of sex.

"Oh, keep that mouth open wide, doll, and swallow it all up like a good girl," he ordered, and you knew what was coming.

He wrapped your hair around his hands for that little extra bit of constant pull. All of his reticence was gone, fueled by your blatant and lusty enjoyment of the rough treatment, leaving him just basking in the intensity and the rush that came with it.

His end was quick and powerful, making him groan as he pulled your head back almost all the way, letting you suckle the tip of his member as it throbbed and spurted thick streams of cum into your mouth, his hips giving a little sway to get that last bit of sweet friction against your soft lips as he grunted.

You swallowed down every salty drop, quivering as you were given the chance to breathe without his member plugging your throat for brief flashes. You coughed a little and some seed trickled down the side of your lips as his hands pulled you off his member by your hair. Your enjoyment was clear in your excited eyes. You wanted to tell him as much with your words, just in case he hadn't gotten the message yet, but you found yourself being turned around rather abruptly, and in an instant you were on all fours facing away from him on the sofa as a hand came down hard onto your covered rear, making you gasp in surprise and push forward.

"I just need to fuck this wet pretty cunt, you got so soaked while sucking me off, huh?" he whispered.

"Mmmm!" you choked out. His fingers were graceless as he grabbed the hem of your underwear beneath your skirt and tugged them down before grabbing onto your hips and pulling you back. He pulled to his knees in the same motion, and drove himself with one perfect thrust right into you, making you a moaning mess without warning, not that you had any reason to complain.

There was no slowdown, no afterglow after he'd emptied himself into your bruised mouth, and he was right on to fucking you. His hips moved swiftly, resuming the intense pace he'd fucked your face with, but this time doing all the work, driving his hips powerfully forward and burying his shaft to the hilt inside of you.

"Ah, Jerome!" you cried, head tossing back before sinking itself forward into the sofa. You were used to slow, steady fingering to prepare you for this, but he went straight to it without a second's reprieve.

Deepthroating him had left you exceptionally wet, and it made thrusting into the slick, sticky heat all the more incredible. He moaned as his hips slammed into your walls, clenching tightly around his member. Your body was blatant in its display of need and wanton desire, lavishing in the thrill of being roughed up and ravaged.

"Fuck, you're so wet, and that's all for me," he whispered hoarsely, "tell me, have you ever been this wet before?"

"No, only you-" you were cut off by a moan, but you quickly added, "Only you have made me this wet, Jerome."

"That's right, doll, only me," he said gruffly. Below your moans was the sloppy, wet noises of his rapid thrusts into your slick hole, and the sound of flesh slapping together as his hips pressed against your rear and his balls slapped your thighs with each hard push forward.

His fingers dug into your sides, keeping you still as you tried to squirm and roll with the pleasure, gasping noisily, your high-pitched moans growing heavier and more ragged as you inched closer toward release.

"You feel so good around me, your cunt just won't let me go," he said around a harsh pant. You kept your head buried into the cushion of the sofa, pressing into it and nuzzling frantically as you tried to work through the radiating bliss you felt, the raw excitement of this lurid treat.

"Please don't stop!" you cried, goading him further onward. You couldn't get enough of this, the hard feeling of his body crashing against you, and you wanted more of it. Lucky for you, he didn't even care if you could take it or not, and gave in to your request gladly, one hand reaching for your hair to grab it in one tight grip and tug it back. You gasped loudly as the burning sensation once again lit your scalp up. The other began to smack at your ass, slowly starting to color the soft flesh a blushing pink from the spanking. It gave him something to slam forward with whenever he pulled out, you moaned as his member pushed into you but then yelped as his palm stuck down on your ass cheek.

"You love being spanked don't you, doll?" he asked through a grunt.

"Yes, yes I love it!" you moaned out, your nails digging into the fabric beneath you as you surged with excitement, getting louder and hotter, pressing back into him with abandon. Everything felt amazing and it was a damn shame it had taken you two this long to reach this point.

"Fucking slut," he rasped, "now you have to come for me like a good girl, okay? I need it all over me."

Your toes curled as you felt release crash upon you suddenly, crying out his name one last time as your body lit up, and your slick inner walls clamped down even tighter and began to milk his seed from him, the only thing it wanted in that moment. You howled as one last thrust into your folds drew his second release of the night, making you surge with that last pang of sweet pain as you came together, both incredibly shameless in pleasure you both found. The rough treatment was merely a way to express that, indulge a curiosity in the safe confines of your affection.

After releasing your hair, he ran his hand down your back, taking in the sight of your body because he didn't know when he'd see it exactly like this again. He took a deep breath before he slipped his clothes back on while you lied there, panting heavily, trying to recover still.

"You read it, didn't you?" he laughed as he zipped his pants and buttoned it back up.

"Yes," you admitted quietly which was followed by a nervous giggle, "I'm sorry."

"Eh, it's fine, doll. I'm definitely not complaining," he smirked, laughing. "But because it's not a secret anymore, we're going to explore everything I've ever wanted to do to you," he leaned in to whisper those words into your ear, his hot breath lingering when he pulled away with a grin.

You smiled at that.


End file.
